


О бездонном желудке сэра Гавейна и бесконечном терпении сэра Персиваля

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, episode 4x01 coda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т9-74 Персиваль /(|) Гавейн. "Это глупо!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О бездонном желудке сэра Гавейна и бесконечном терпении сэра Персиваля

\- Жрать хочу, - тоскливо жалуется Гавейн, - а ужин еще нескоро.  
\- В тебе совсем нет терпения, - флегматично отзывается Персиваль, продолжая увлечённо точить свой меч – здоровяк никогда не поручал своё оружие слугам.  
\- Разумеется, во мне нет терпения – его место занимает голод, - ворчит Гавейн, - да брось ты уже свой ненаглядный меч, пойдём лучше своруем что-нибудь с кухни.  
\- Это глупо!  
\- Это весело, - возражает Гавейн, - к тому же, Мерлин прикроет.  
Персиваль тяжко вздыхает.  
\- И почему я всегда ведусь на твои затеи?  
\- Потому что я такой обаятельный? – двигает бровями Гавейн, но получает чувствительный тычок под бок.  
\- Потому что кому-нибудь надо за тобой присматривать. И учти, я хочу курицу.


End file.
